I miss him , I miss her
by Hopefulbadger
Summary: Clarke wakes up one night to see Octavia crying , sobbing desperate to comfort her friend she offers to cuddle and then she wakes up in heat. Placed after S3 only change is that nuclear plants aren't breaking down and releasing radiation. Also Indra took Octavia back up as her second kinda.
1. Chapter 1

I miss him , I miss her

Clarke wakes up one night to see Octavia crying , sobbing desperate to comfort her friend she offers to cuddle and then she wakes up in heat.

Placed after S3 only change is that nuclear plants aren't breaking down and releasing radiation. Also Indra took Octavia back up as her second kinda.

Clarke woke up in the middle of the night sobbing for the fifth night in a row. She had another dream about losing Lexa . Clark loved her and the second she allowed herself to show it the alpha she loved was murdered by Titus. Clark now lived back at Arcadia with the rest of Skai Kru Clarke got up to go get water to try to help her calm down , it would be another hour before she could sleep again. Whenever she woke up like this she felt so alone , so haunted by Lexa's ghost and it kept her awake for at least an hour after every night. As Clarke made her way towards the water reserves she could hear someone. "What the fuck?" Clarke asked herself under her breath. It sounded like someone else crying. Clark didn't know why but she felt an urge to go towards the crying voice. It didn't take Clarke long to realize that the sounds were coming from Octavia's room. The door was cracked open slightly and the closer Clarke got the more certain she was that Octavia was alone and crying just as she had every night this week. Clarke gently pushed open the door which made a soft creak as it opened.

"Lincoln!" Octavia cried hopefully as she snapped up from the bed.

"No I'm sorry , it's just me." Clarke apologized. Octavia threw her pillow in anger. "Octavia, you are crying!" Clarke noted as she rushed to her bed.

"I'm not crying I'm a proud alpha! Alpha's don't cry!" Octavia replied holding back sobs.

Clarke didn't know why but she felt an unbearable urge to hold and cuddle the alpha in front of her."Octavia, you don't have to hide it. It's ok. I woke up the same way moments ago." Clarke explained trying to calm Octavia.

"Alpha's don't cry" Octavia repeated before she broke down sobbing.

"It's ok O I'm here for you." Clarke comforted as she sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Octavia as she cried. "It's going to be ok O , I'm here for you," Clarke whispered into Octavia's ear softly.

Octavia cried into Clarke's shoulder for a while before she was able to talk. "Clarke?" Octavia formed into a question.

"What is it O?" Clarke asked.

"Thank you. This means a lot." Octavia replied wiping away her own tears.

"Like I said I woke up the same way. I have every day this week." Clarke admitted.

"I forgot , you lost someone too." Octavia replied sniffeling.

"Yeah.. I miss Lexa every day. When I wake up sobbing as I remember that she is gone, It keeps me up, feeling so alone , sometimes for hours after." Clarke admitted.

"I understand. I have experienced the same thing most nights since Lincoln died." Octavia agreed holding tighter to Clarke.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Clarke asked Octavia concerned for her. "A glass of water normally helps me out abit. Just kinda calming." Clarke offered.

"Yeah , that sounds kinda nice." Octavia answered with a gentle smile.

"Good , I will be right back!" Clarke smiled back as she stood up and headed towards the door. "Open or closed?" Clarke asked gesturing to the door.

"Cracked open like from earlier if you don't mind." Octavia requested.

"Ok , your wish is my command." Clarke teased with a playful bow. Octavia felt a noteworthy pull in her core at Clarke's words. She couldn't help it. Even though Octavia knew that it was a purely platonic joke , it was still an omega saying something incredibly submissive to an alpha. Although it was unlikely that Clarke knew knew that. Octavia quickly became lost in her thoughts just to be snapped out of them when Clarke reentered the room with two glasses of water in her hands. "I'm back , and I come bearing water." Clarke announced placing the waters on Octavia's nightstand.

"T-thanks Clarke." Octavia thanked taking a sip of water and replacing the glass to her nightstand.

"It's ok. How are you feeling?" Clark asked concerned as she gently brushed some hair that had fallen into Octavia's face away in order to see her face better and calm the distressed alpha.

"I- I miss him." Octavia stuttered.

"Aww, I understand. I miss her too." Clarke sympathized embracing Octavia in another hug." It is going to be ok." Clarke assured.

"Thanks Clarke." Octavia thanked again softly.

"Do you mind me asking why you keep the door cracked open?" Clarke asked curious.

"I- Its , It's a thing that Lincoln and I used to do. Whenever we wanted the other to come by for the night we would leave our door or tent slightly open." Octavia paused. "And I've never needed him more than I do right now." Octavia finished as the tears returned.

"Oh O!" Clarke replied holding Octavia tightly. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Clarke whispered into Octavia's ear.

"C-can you just stay with me?" Octavia requested insecurely as she deeply craved to not be alone.

"Of course." Clarke replied as she layed down and curled up submissively on the bed next to Octavia.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Octavia asked laying down next to Clarke.

"I'm sure." Clark assured taking Octavia's hand in her own and wrapping it around her.

"Thank you Clarke." Octavia whispered as she scooched closer and closer to Clarke , molding her body to Clark's as they began to drift off to sleep together.

Octavia woke up the next morning and the first thing she noticed was the smell. "Fuck Clarke." Octavia groaned as she began sniffing at Clarke's neck and slowly moving her hips against Clarke's ass.

"Mhmm morning Lexa!" Clarke hummed still half asleep as she pushed her ass into the alpha's growing member. "You smell different, amazing but different." Clarke noted as she could feel a growing pain in her core.

"Clarke?" Octavia questioned as she couldn't stop herself from pushing her hips against the omega so clearly in heat rubbing her ass against her.

"Lexa?" Clarke questioned as she suddenly went stiff with worry. all of her muscles simultaneously locking up.

"It's Octavia. I'm sorry." Octavia apologized as she stopped grinding against Clarke.

"Oh fuck I'm so sorry!" Clark apologized as she quickly turned around to see Octavia's face." I should have known why I wanted to cuddle so much , it was my preheat hormones. I'm so sorry." Clarke apologized.

"Mhmm you smell so good!" Octavia moaned.

"O?" Clarke questioned worriedly. "Are you in there?" Clarke asked backing away noticing how dilated Octavia's pupils had become blind to anything but her need.

"Clarke you smell so good!" Octavia repeated as she moved closer to the omega in heat.

"O please snap out of it!" Clarke begged fearful.

"Snap out of what Clarke?" Octavia asked still consumed my Clarke's scent. Octavia continued to inch towards Clarke , need growing in her eyes.

"I'm in heat , and I can see it in your eyes. You need to snap out of it. "Clarke repeated.

"I know and you smell delicious!" Octavia repeated as she began pumping out the strongest alpha pheromones she could.

Clarke couldn't stop herself from whimpering as she began to be overpowered by the scent Octavia had begun to give off. "Fuck ." Clarke whispered under her breath. Clarke tried to give off the most defensive pheromones she could but she knew that at least a hint of submission leaked out too.

"Mhmm it's so cute , you trying and failing to hide how you really feel like that." Octavia taunted after she noticed Clarke's scent.

"Please don't!" Clarke pleaded as she formed as small a ball on the bed as she could attempting to brace herself from what she had feared was coming next. Giving up Clarke adjusted her plea "please just make it quick."

"Clarke , what's wrong?" Octavia asked now worried for Clarke.

"Y- you are an alpha? And I I'm in heat." Was all that Clarke could reply with as she continued to tighten her body into an impossibly smaller ball and she stopped fighting the scent of fear that raged on trying to escape her.

"Why are you so afraid?" Octavia asked concerned and confused. Clarke just continued trying to make herself look small and giving off pheromones that begged Octavia to just get it over with. "Clarke? You know I won't do anything without your consent right?" Octavia questioned.

"You are lying!" Clarke yelled in fear.

"Clarke?" Octavia questioned worriedly placing her hand on the back of Clark's neck attempting to calm her. Clarke flinched at Octavia's touch and whimpered in fear. "I won't hurt you I promise. Also I understand how much omegas can crave physical affection when in heat , if you want that , it's ok . I can control myself . But I also don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to." Octavia tried to comfort the anxious omega. Octavia was also careful to only pump out the most calming pheromones she could.

Clarke sniffed , she could tell that Octavia was completely in control of herself , and the pheromones she was exuding were stronger than anything Clarke had ever experienced. Clarke was so scared but the scent that was coming off of Octavia felt like a warm and calming blanket on a frigid night. Clarke couldn't help but hum happily at the calming scent , it was intoxicating. "You , you smell so good." Clarke noted as she began to relax. Clarke gave up on attempting to control her pheromones and she just released whatever scent she was truly feeling.

Octavia chuckled. "That was the point. Are you ok ? What made you so afraid?" Octavia questioned.

Clarke didn't understand why Octavia didn't already know why she had been acting like this. It was then that she realized. "I forgot you never really experienced the arch!" Clarke gasped as she suddenly relaxed.

"Well I mean I got to know my little hidey hole pretty well!" Octavia giggeled.

"But you never saw how bad the alpha's were to most omegas did you? And within weeks of being down here you were constantly with Lincoln and the grounders." Clarke explained.

"No , I guess I didn't ." Octavia admitted. "Was it that bad?" Octavia asked honestly unsure.

"No it was worse." Clarke admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Octavia asked.

"No. I don't. I'm sorry." Clarke apologized.

"What can I do to Help?" Octavia asked.

"This" Clarke said as she slowly made her way over to Octavia and cuddled her as close as she could before taking Octavia's hand and placing it behind her ear.

Octavia immediately began scratching behind Clarke's ear. "That always helped Bellamy too." Octavia smiled.

"Thank you" Clarke thanked as she rubbed her face against Octavia's chest. Clarke also began giving off a mixture of submissive and appreciative pheromones.

"Mhmm you smell so good. " Octavia noted again. Clarke flinched expecting Octavia to do something to her. "Clarke , it's ok , I'm not going to do anything without consent." Octavia repeated.

"Thank you." Clarke whispered as she held tight to Octavia.

They fell back for a while. Clarke thought she was the first one to wake. The first thing she noticed was how much stronger her heat was now. The pain was worse than she had ever felt before. Then she noticed the scent. The scent of sleeping powerful alpha filled her nose as she sniffed . "Mhmm you smell so good!" Clarke moaned

"Good to hear!" Octavia replied smugly.

"Oh shit you are awake I'm sorry!" Clarke apologized.

"What are you sorry for?" Octavia asked as she scratched behind Clarke's ear and rubbed one hand on her back.

"Ohhh that feels good !" Clarke moaned. "Sorry" Clarke corrected herself after a moment.

"What are you sorry for?" Octavia repeated.

"I don't mean to be so taken with your scent and touch. I'm so sorry. " Clarke apologized.

"Hehe it's cute, I like it." Octavia giggeled.

"Are you sure i didn't make it harder for you to control yourself?" Clarke questioned.

"I'm fine. I can control myself just fine." Octavia assured.

"B-but how ? The only alpha that has ever kept their hands off of me while I was in heat was Lexa. every other alpha that has been around me while I am on heat has lost their minds and attacked me, or tried to." Clarke explained.

"Bellamy occasionally told me that alpha's could be scary but I never understood that was why. I'm so sorry I didn't know it was that bad for most omegas. I was hidden away either in the floorboards or in prison until we hit the ground, and once we got here a the omegas were so insistent about staying away from alpha's while in the camp but I thought that was just for personal reasons. Not because alpha's were that much of a threat." Octavia replied.

"It was pretty bad." Clarke noted quietly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. You know that the grounders see heats differently?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah , Lexa had explained that to me after something similar to this morning happened with her." Clarke answered.

"I always knew that they were better about it , but I guess I never knew how bad we are about it… " Octavia admitted. "Are you doing ok ? I imagine this could be hard on you , being around an alpha while in heat." Octavia asked.

"I'm ok, your scent is actually really calming." Clarke admitted.

"I'm glad!" Octavia admitted as she continued rubbing one hand on Clarke's back and scratching behind her ear with the other.

"How are you? Is my scent a problem?" Clarke asked as she couldn't help but think about how Octavia's scent quietly reminded Clarke of Lexa.

"I'm ok , I haven't cuddled with someone since Lincoln died… I had forgotten how nice it was." Octavia admitted.

" I haven't since Lexa died either." Clarke nodded. "It is really nice." Clarke agreed as she wrapped her legs around one of Octavia's and held her tight. Clark almost immediately realized it was a mistake when she felt her sensitive slit against the warmth of Octavia's leg. Clarke couldn't control herself as a whimper escaped her lips

Octavia shifted quickly unaware of what had caused the whimper to escape the omega. As Octavia shifted her leg brushed against Clarke's crotch a little more causing Clarke to whimper even louder as the pain grew greatly in her core. "Clarke what's wrong?" Octavia asked worriedly.

Clarke was breathing heavily as she was consumed by her own need. "M-my heat!" Clarke studdard. "It hurts" Clarke continued backing away from Octavia on the bed.

Octavia could then smell how much pain Clarke was in. "what can I do to help?" Octavia asked simply worried for her friend.

"Fuck! It hurts!" Clarke cried.

Octavia didn't want to but she couldn't keep her mind out of the gutter. She was an alpha after all and hearing an omega talk like that was just too much. "Clarke what can I do to help?" Octavia insisted.

Clarke took a moment to catch her breath. "I'm sorry it's just my heat gettin to me when umm ..you brushed against me." Clarke explained gesturing downward.

"Ohh that makes sense. you ok now ?" Octavia asked.

"I mean I'm still in heat. But yeah." Clarke replied. "Bellamy is an omega I'm sure you have seen him go through a number of heats." Clarke mentioned.

"Yeah , it always sucked seeing him in so much pain when there was nothing I could do about it." Octavia said sinking into the bed.

"I'm sorry O" Clarke replied moving closer to Octavia and resting her head on her chest again in an attempt to comfort her.

"Aww thanks Clarke!" Octavia hummed.

"Although I also wanted to comfort you , this is mostly for me. My body is craving cuddles something awful due to my heat." Clarke admitted. "Mhmm This feels amazing!" Clarke hummed rubbing her cheek into Octavia.

"Hmm cute" Octavia hummed as a question formed in her mind. "Umm Clarke?" Octavia asked with caution in her voice.

"Whats up O?" Clarke asked turning to look at Octavia.

"What was It like to bond with Lexa? Lincoln and I always wanted to but he was also an alpha so we couldn't bond." Octavia asked.

"Lexa and I never got the chance. She died before I went into a heat while we were together." Clarke paused and she clearly became rather upset. "We wanted to , we even had plans to do it the next time my heat came." Clarke continued.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Octavia said quickly attempting to calm Clarke down.

"I-It's ok , You had no way to know." Clarke replied crestfallen.

"Hey , it's gonna be ok." Octavia said calmingly as she held tight to the omega.

"I know. Thank you." Clark agreed holding Octavia tightly. "What time is it?" Clarke asked realizing that Octavia should probably get to her work for the day.

"Fuck yeah it's ten o'clock. I have work to do today. What are you doing today?' Octavia asked.

"Heat vacation. Unless I feel like being assaulted by every alpha in the camp." Clarke replied.

"Ah that makes sense. Where do you normally go to sit out your heat?" Octavia asked.

"Omegas can either hide in their room or more secure cells on the arch. That's how it's always been." Clarke replied.

"If you want you are free to stay here. Means that you don't have to take the risk of going out while in heat while someone could smell you. And if you are here no one will fuck with you." Octavia offered.

"Are you sure? If anyone passes by and smells me they will think we mated." Clarke questioned.

"So?" Octavia replied.

"So if there is anyone you are courting they would probably be offended." Clarke mentioned.

"I'm not courting anyone. Is anyone courting you?" Octavia asked concerned that she would be offending any alpha attempting to court Clarke.

"No. No alpha's want to court the the wanheda who killed hundreds at the mountain." Clarke answered clearly disappointed and lonely.

"Aww you poor omega. I know someone is out there for you . I'm sorry." Octavia apologized trying to make Clarke feel wanted.

"Thanks but I know that isn't true." Clarke dismissed curling up on her own away from Octavia on the bed.

"I have to go , but it will be ok girl." Octavia promised as she planted a soft kiss on Clarke's cheek before heading off to do her work for the day. Octavia's kiss maddened Clarke, she was consumed in what it may or may not mean. Clarke couldn't get it out of her mind as she turned restless in Octavia's bed. After three or four hours Octavia returned to the room starting Clarke who was still deep in thought about what last night and the morning had meant.

"Hey Clarke , I'm on a lunch break and I assumed you would be hungry so I brought you food." Octavia explained as she placed a plate of gathered fruits and choice meat on the bed next to Clarke on the bed.

"This is?" Clarke paused. "For me ?" Clarke asked confused.

"O course goofball!" Octavia teased.

"w-why?" Clarke asked confused.

"because if I don't you won't eat." Octavia said with another kiss to Clarke's cheek. Clarke stammered embarrassed and confused by the second kiss. "Eat dummies!" Octavia ordered with a commanding scent.

"Yes Ma'am." Clarke replied submissively as she took a berry from the plate and slowly placed it in her mouth.

"You don't need to be so formal." Octavia teased laying down on the bed with Clarke and grabbing a berry for herself. "Mhmm it's good huh?" Octavia noted with a smile attempting to encourage the cautious omega to eat.

"T-thanks Octavia." Clarke thanked taking a piece of meat. " Mhmm that is good." Clarke agreed timidly.

"Why so scared Clarke?" Octavia questioned concern clear in her voice.

"Isn't an alpha giving an omega food supposed to be the first step in courting?" Clarke blurted out.

Octavia moved the plate containing the food to her nightstand before moving over on the bed towards Clarke. "Yes it is." Octavia agreed.

"A-are you sure that is something you want?" Clarke stammered.

"I wouldn't have brought you such nice food if i wasn't. " Octavia answered with a giggle while she continued to inch clover to Clarke.

Clarke could feel the atmosphere of the room change entirely as Octavia approached her. Clarke couldn't help it when she began to give off pleaded pheromones , embarrassed and touched that Octavia was courting her. "What changed to make you want this?" Clarke questioned in disbelief and suspecting that Octavia was just trying to get laid.

"I don't know." Octavia shrugged still moving closer to Clarke.

"W-what are you about to do?" Clarke studded scared.

"Well my plan was to get to about here." Octavia stopped, her face inches from Clarke's. "Then I planned to ask if I could kiss you… sooo can I kiss you?" Octavia asked.

"What happens if I say no?" Clarke questioned suspicious.

"Well then I would grab the plate , return it to between us and I would share a lunch with you until I have to go back to work." Octavia explained.

Clarke didn't actually want to say no , but she needed to know whether or not Octavia was telling the truth. "I'm sorry can we just eat instead?" Clarke requested.

"Sure". Octavia replied clearly a touch disappointed. Octavia then quickly did as she had promised. "Better?". Octavia asked.

"Mhmm maybe." Clarke teased as she took a berry in-between her thumb and index finger. Octavia replied with an inquisitive look and a furrow of her eyebrows. "Here" Clarke said moving closer to the alpha and offering the food to her. Octavia moved her head the extra inch to gently bite Clarke's fingers. Octavia dragged her teeth along Clark's fingers as she stole the berry away. Before Clarke could pull her hand back Octavia took her index finger in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it as she sucked on the finger before repeating the motion on Clarke's thumb. Clarke couldn't help but melt into the bed and moan at Octavia's teasing.

"Better?" Octavia teased.

"Mhmm can I change my answer to the question about that kiss?" Clarke asked still melting.

"Of course!" Octavia replied excitedly moving the plate again and moving close to Clarke. "May I kiss you Clarke?" Octavia asked again.

"Yes." Clarke replied. Octavia quickly closed the distance between them , placing her lips on Clarke's. Octavia breathed in Clarke's strong scent of heat. Clarke wrapped her arms around Octavia as she relaxed into the bed allowing Octavia to be in a more dominant position on top of her.

"Mhmm good girl!" Octavia moaned into Clark's mouth as she felt a pull in her core urging her to climb on top of Clarke.

"Fuck!" Clarke moaned back as Octavia mounted her and her whole body lit on fire with need.

Octavia giggled pleased by how much she had affected Clarke. "You ok?" Octavia asked.

"Fuck , don't stop!"Clarke pleaded.

"Hey hey hey." Octavia paused and placed her hand on Clark's cheek. "You need to be in your right mind and not just heat addled brain mode if we are going to continue." Octavia informed.

Clarke was still caught up in the urges from her heat for a moment , whimpering needily. "I-Im sorry." Clarke apologized once she came to.

"It's ok girl." Octavia comforted brushing her hand across Clark's cheek.

"Mhmm that feels nice! Umm Can you umm just ahh." Clarke stuttered beginning to to fidget on the bed. Clarke eventually gave up on trying to ask for what she wanted and instead she grabbed Octavia's hand and moved it to her chest.

"Grr" Octavia growled moving to whisper into Clarke's ear. "You slutty little omega." Octavia teased squeezing at Clarke's breast.

"Fuck! O! P-please!" Clarke moaned, her back arching in pleasure.

"If you like that, try this!" Octavia smiled as she adjusted herself to begin kissing at Clarke's neck as she continued to touch Clarke's chest softly. Octavia quickly allowed her kisses grow into small hickies mixed with gentle love bites.

"Y-You need to stop!" Clarke screamed.

"Oh god I'm sorry! What went wrong?" Octavia questioned pulling away from Clarke.

"I-I just wasn't going to be able to control myself if you kept doing that." Clarke explained.

"Oh hehe!" Octavia smiled wickedly to herself.

"You are the worst!" Clarke laughed pushing Octavia off of her playfully.

"Oh really I am the worst?" Octavia questioned quickly attacking Clarke's jugular with strong hickies and bites powerful enough to leave marks.

"Fuck!" Clark cried in pleasure before she lost her control. Clarke suddenly leapt on top of Octavia and ripped off her shirt while she grinded against Octavia. "Octavia, please I need you to fill me!" Clarke pleaded , her eyes glassy and lost in need.

"No!" Octavia grabbed Clarke's hands and flipped them both over holding Clarke's hands down above her head.

"Mhmm that's It sexy alpha fucking hold me down and take me!" Clarke commanded , still completely lost to her heat.

"Nope , you are done." Octavia ordered exuding the most powerful pheromones Clarke had ever smelled.

"Yes my alpha!" Clarke replied instinctively in response to Octavia's oppressive scent. Octavia growled appreciatively as sh3e did her best to fight her instincts to tear off the needy omega's clothes and take her. "Oh shit sorry! I didn't mean to!" Clarke apologized.\

"It's ok , it's not your fault , it was clearly an instinctual reaction." Octavia explained as she began to notice that Clarke's eyes were fixed on her exposed chest.

Clarke was licking her lips wantingly as her eyes were licked on Octavia's chest. "Mhmm, you are really cute you know that?" Clarke hummed.

"Bad Omega! Snap out of it!" Octavia reprimanded.

"Mhm i'm sorry! My heat is just really bad!" Clarke apologized.

"This was kinda my fault … You told me to stop and I ignored you." Octavia admitted.

"I still took it way too far." Clarke argued.

"It's ok. If this is still a thing you want after your heat then we can revisit it then. In the meantime I am gonna go to the grounder camp and get something!" Octavia informed releasing Clarke and getting up from the bed.

Clarke whimpered needily as Octavia left her alone in bed. "You are Leaving?" Clarke asked crestfallen again.

"Yes I'm going to go get you something. Now be a good omega and stay right there in bed!" Octavia ordered as she grabbed a new shirt from her drawer. Clarke made her way to the end of the bed where she stood up on her knees and began to whimper in need for the alpha. Once Octavia turned around to see Clarke she noticed that Clarke was pouting and making the most adorable sad puppy dog eyes that Octavia had ever seen. "Oh you cute little omega." Octavia noted smiling as she approached Clarke and kissed her gently. "It will be ok poor girl. I will be back in a couple hours. Eat your food and rest. " Octavia ordered calmly.

Clarke wrapped her arms around the alpha and nuzzled Octavia. "Whatever you wish my alpha." Clarke offered submissively before making a small circle in the bed and allowing herself to plop down , curling herself up into a ball.

"Aww, good girl!" Octavia praised pulling the blanket over the omega lovingly. "Do finish your food , being in heat isn't an excuse not to eat!" Octavia ordered placing the plate of food next to Clarke.

"Yes my alpha." Clarke whispered , clearly not caring how presumptuous her words were.

"Good girl." Octavia said with a kiss before she headed off to the grounders camp.

Octavia headed off to the trikru camp. The first thing that Octavia did once she arrived at the camp was find her friend Nyko. "Nyko!" Octavia called once she found him.

"Octavia!" Nyko cried as he took Octavia in a large hug. Nyko then sniffed at Octavia. "Mhmm courting a strong omega I see? Lincoln would be proud!" Nyko continued joyfully.

Octavia clearly clammed up at mention of Lincoln. "Do you think so?" Octavia asked worriedly fiddling with her hands worriedly.

"Oh , I see why you are here then." Nyko suddenly got very serious. "Here sit." Nyko offered as he pulled out a chair for her at a nearby table. Octavia sat down and began fiddling with a stray twig on the table , just needing something to distract her. "Octavia." Nyko said calmly renting one of his hands on hers.

"Nyko?" Octavia questioned anxiously.

"You have to know that he would want whatever would make you happy right?" Nyko asked.

"B-But" Octavia stammered.

"If there is anything good in that you two were both alphas, its that you can move on after him. When one of a bonded pair dies the living one normally doesn't live for as long as a year without their partner. And those that do always say that if they take up a second bond say it still isn't the same." Nyko reasoned.

"But I still miss him , and I don't even know what happened , Clarke just ended up in my bed and before I knew it I was courting her!" Octavia explained distraught.

"Holy shit it's wanheda? No wonder her scent is so strong!" Nyko laughed before he got serious again. "You can miss him and court her at the same time." Nyko argued.

"I know." Octavia agreed despondent.

"Do you like her?" Nyko asked simply.

"Yes." Octavia answered confidently.

"Then I think you know what to do." Nyko smiled. "Anything else you needed O?" Nyko asked.

"Yes ! Can I get some suppressants? Clarke isn't logical her heat is so bad , and it actually gets worse when I am around her." Octavia requested.

"Sure! I can whip up a batch for you! They should make her a little tired ,and It won't completely take her heat away , it will just dull the pain and make her slightly clearer headed." Nyko explained. "Oh also they can make omegas more needy occasionally." Niko added.

"That's perfect thank you!" Octavia thanked excitedly.

"It will be ready soon , in the meantime, you need to talk to Indra! If she finds out you were in the village and I let you go without seeing her she will ensure I die a death of a thousand cuts." Nyko joked.

"Will do Nyko , thank you for the guidance." Octavia thanked with a hug.

"See you soon!" Nyko called as Octavia went off to talk to Indra.

It didn't take Octavia long to reach Indra's tent, the guards immediately allowed her to pass into the tent where Indra was relaxing. "Indra? It's Octavia!" Octavia called.

"Octavia! How are you? What brings you to the camp?" Indra inquired.

"I came to request medicine of Nyko , but I suspect the thing I will have acquired the most of will be advice." Octavia explained.

"Mhmm yes I smell her on you." Indra glared judgmentally. "And what did Nyko tell you to do?" Indra questioned.

"More or less to follow my heart." Octavia simplified.

"And Nyko knows your heart is directing you towards a sky cru, and wanheda at that?" Indra glaired.

"Yes he does actually!" Octavia defended. "She was good enough for Lexa! How could she not be good enough for me?" Octavia argued.

"She got Lexa killed!" Indira snapped.

"Titus killed her Indra , not Clarke!" Octavia yelled.

"Trying to kill Clarke!" Indra argued.

Octavia began growling challengingly. "I care for her! And I don't care if you think she killed Lexa or not!" Octavia snapped back.

Indra gave a small smile. "Lincoln would be happy to know you found someone you care so much about." Indra said with an air of pride in her second.

"W-what ?" Octavia questioned.

"I had to know how much you care about her before I approved." Indra explained.

"I-it's not that far yet! I've barely even begun to court her!" Octavia explained.

"Oh really? I can smell that you slept with her , and you reek of omega heat!" Indra questioned.

"That's all that happened! We slept together and cuddled last night, that was all. Then this morning we barely did more than kiss. " Octavia explained.

"So how far into courting her are you?" Indra asked with a smile.

"I brought her food today." Octavia admitted blushing.

"Do you enjoy courting an omega? That is something you missed out on with Lincoln." Indra mentioned.

"Yeah , she was adorable when she realized I was attempting to court her. And the way she acted after.." Octavia drifted off thinking about the submissive omega waiting in her bed.

"Omegas can tend to be like that." Indra smiled. "I have something for you …. Well for Clarke I guess. But for you to give to her." Indra mentioned as she walked off to grab a beautiful coat of furrs.

"Oh god!" Octavia gasped."It's beautiful!" Octavia continued as she stretched out a hand to touch the coat. " It's so soft!" Octavia's eyes lit up.

"If you are half as crazy about her as you seem , I want you to offer it to her as the second stage of your courtship." Indra instructed.

"No , this is far too nice ! I will not take it from you!" Octavia insisted.

"Yes you will!" Indra placed the coat in Octavia's hands. "You will not question me again!" Indra instructed.

"Thank you Indra , this means a lot." Octavia thanked forfeiting this argument. "Clarke will love it I'm sure …. It's me that the jury is still out on her feelings about." Octavia mentioned disheartened.

"She took your food didn't she?" Indra questioned.

"Yes" Octavia replied.

"And how did she react to it?" Indra continued her questions.

"She was scared at first, skyrc alpha's aren't like us, they think very little of omegas ,and assault them if an omega is found in heat. But once she understood I wasn't going to force myself on her she warmed up a lot to my courting." Octavia began to growl happily before she continued. "She even called me her alpha a number of times." Octavia explained as just the thought of Clarke calling her her omega took her breath away.

"You I'll be fine." Indra assured.

"Thank you Indra." Octane nodded.

"Now go get your omega!" Indra winked and shooed Octavia away.

"Thanks! See you around Indra!" Octavia thanked as she headed off to see Nyko again before she left. "Nyko? Is it ready" Octavia asked entering his tent.

"Yup , here you go!" Nyko passed her a large water bottle. "One capful of that in the morning and at night and Clarke should feel much better. Also it takes about an hour to kick in." Nyko instructed.

"Thank you Nyko!" Octavia thanked.

"Indra finally give you the coat?" Nyko pointed to the coat in Octavia's arm.

"You knew about it?" Octavia asked.

"I may or may not have known how important it was you see Indra today." Nyko teased. "Now go home to your omega!" Nyko ordered.

"See you around Nyko!" Octavia replied heading out.

The trip back to Arcadia went quickly as Octavia was excited to return home to the omega waiting in her bed. Once she arrived back at her room she knocked first before entering , understanding that she left an omega in heat surrounded by an alpha's scent and it would be understandable if Clarke attempted to satisfy herself while Octavia was away. Thinking about Clarke touching herself sent a pain of need shooting through her body as she opened the door to her room to find Clarke sleeping peacefully next to an empty plate. Octavia snuck closer to the sleeping omega and grabbed the plate with the intention of going to get them both some more food when Clarke began to stir. "O?" Clarke questioned sniffing the air.

"Yes girl , it's me. I bought a couple things for you. " Octavia mentioned.

"Aww what'd you get me?" Clarke asked raising slowly on the bed.

"Well the first thing is this" Octavia pulled the water bottle out of her bag. " It will help you with your heat if you want it, takes an hour to kick in and it will make you slightly drowsy but it will dull the pain and help you control yourself better." Octavia explained.

"Haha that might be a good idea… I kinda lost control and went too far earlier." Clarke remembered.

"It's ok , it's entirely up to you if you wanted it then you are free to take it , one cap full at in Morning and at night if you take it." Octavia instructed.

"And what was the other thing?" Clarke asked curious.

"Stand up!" Octane commanded with a burst of demanding pheromones.

"Yes my alpha" Clarke said after she had gotten out of bed and stood up.

"Close your eyes" Octavia requested. Clarke nodded once her eyes were closed. "I really love it when you call me your alpha." Octavia whispered as she pulled the coat out of her bag and slipped it onto Clarke.

"I-is this what I think it is?" Clarke stammered embarrassed and anxious at what Octavia was suggesting.

"Open your eyes." Octavia instructed.

Clarke opened her eyes and saw the beautiful coat of furrs surrounding her. Clarke turned around quickly to see Octavia's face. "I-it's beautiful!" Octavia smiled and nodded waiting for a response to the offer of the second step of courtship. "Yes , I am interested in you courting me!" Clarke nodded as she hugged Octavia. Octavia kissed Clarke softly as they held each other. The kissing quickly began to earn whimpers from the omega. Octavia loved the needy whimpers Clarke made as they kissed. Octavia began growling in response as she pushed them both towards the bed. Clarke could feel Octavia attempting to get them both on to the bed and she pulled away slightly from the kiss. "I'm sorry! I want to continue! I do !" Clarke assured attempting to catch her breath.

"Are you ok Clarke?" Octavia asked concerned.

"I'm just trying to not lose control again." Clarke admitted blushing and looking downwards in embarrassment.

"Ah that makes sense. That's fine girl." Octavia comforted with a gentle kiss on Clarke's cheek. "How are you feeling?" Octavia asked brushing some hair out of Clarke's face.

"Horny, hungry, and in need of physical contact." Clarke admitted.

"Would you like the suppressants?" Octavia asked grabbing the water bottle. Clarke nodded. "Ok here you go girl." Octavia said pouring a capful of the suppressants. "It's entirely likely it won't taste great!" Octavia warned.

Clarke choked down the medicine before returning the cap to Octavia. "Yup , you were right!" Clarke giggeled.

"Aww poor girl!" Octavia teased before returning to kissing Clarke. Octavia brushed her tongue against Clarke's lower lip gently requesting entrance.

"Octavia , I don't think it works that fast." Clarke laughed.

"Good point sorry! Umm you said you were hungry , want me to get us some food?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah that sounds good!" Clarke replied with a smile.

"Be right back!" Octavia said releasing Clarke from her embrace to turn to go get them food.

"No!" Clarke cried holding tighter to Octavia.

"If you want food I kinda have to go to get it." Octavia joked.

"I can't let go, I need my alpha!" Clarke replied almost crying as she held tight to Octavia.

"Oh , Nyko said something about it making omegas needier." Octavia remembered.

"Mhmm my alpha!" Clarke moaned as she rubbed her face against Octavia.

"I thought this stuff was supposed to clear your head , not make things worse." Octavia laughed.

"Alpha!" Clark whispered softly.

"Clarke!" Octavia yelled trying to snap Clarke out of it.

"Hmm?" Clarke looked up at Octavia. "Sorry. You smell really good and I'm just really craving the touch of my alpha."

"You know i'm not officially your alpha until we bond right?" Octavia laughed.

"Is that an invitation?" Clarke asked suddenly grabbing at Octavia.

"Oh fuck!" Octavia moaned bucking her hips and feeling herself grow against Clarke's touch.

"I want you to be my alpha!" Clarke whispered into Octavia's ear while slowly moving her hand up and down Octavia's growing length.

"Fuck! You naughty little omega!" Octavia moaned rutting against Clarke's hand. "No! Clarke! We need to stop!" Octavia insisted unconvincingly.

"You don't mean that. You are still rutting against my palm, stop and I might believe that you don't want to shove your knot deep inside of me right now." Clarke taunted.

"Clarke! I mean it we need to stop! I'm not going to do this to you !" Octavia insisted stepping away from Clarke.

"Do what to me?" Clarke asked stepping closer to Octavia.

"I'm not going to bond with you until you are out of your heat and we can talk about this while you have a clear head!" Octavia insisted.

"No! Please! I can't wait!" Clarke pleaded grabbing Octavia on a hug and beginning to cry into Octavia.

"Clarke, It's ok! The suppressants will kick in soon and you won't be in as much pain from the heat." Octavia reminded trying to calm down the sobbing omega.

"Please I can't go through this again!" Clarke sobbed.

"Go through what again?" Octavia questioned.

"I can't fall in love with another person and have them die while we are ready for me to be ready to let them bond with me." Clarke explained.

"Clarke I'm not going to die!" Octavia laughed.

"Both Finn and Lexa died after I fell in love with them and decided I wanted to bond with them." Clarke elaborated.

"Oh poor girl." Octavia held Clarke tight. "It's gonna be ok! I'm right here, and nothing is going to happen to me." Octavia assured.

"I'm sorry." Clarke apologized.

"Aww girl, its ok. Now do you wanna get some food? If we go together no one will bother you , and I won't have to leave you alone here." Octavia suggested while wiping away Clarke's tears.

"Yeah that sounds nice!" Clarke replied cheering up.

Getting food didnt take the two girls long , and as soon as they retrieved it they returned to Octavia's room. Octavia held the plate filled with their dinner as they both slipped back into the bed. Octavia guestured for Clarke to rest her head against her lap as they layed in bed. "Good Girl!" Octavia praised as Clarke rested in her lap. Octavia chose a small berry from the plate and placed it in front of Clarke's mouth.

"Mhm Thanks O!" Clarke thanked taking the berry and the tips of two of Octavia's fingers in her mouth. Clarke teasingly bit at Octavia's fingers before licking at Octavia's finger teasingly. Octavia could feel herself begining to grow and press up against her tight pants. Clarke could hear Octavia begin to growl as she licked and sucked wantonly at Octavia's fingers. "Good?" Clarke teased.

"Just eat your dinner!" Octavia ordered.

"Yes…" Clarke trailed off clearly wanting to say my alpha but not wanting to overstep again as Octavia had warned her about earlier.

"You can say it. I was just teasing you earlier. I like when you say it." Octavia explained Grabbing another berry to feed to Clarke.

"Thank you my alpha." Clarke thanked taking the berry from Octavia and nuzzeling against her.

"Good girl." Octavia praised taking a bite of food for herself. "How are you feeling, the suppresants should be kicking in soon.?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah the pain is no where near as bad. But I am getting kinda sleepy." Clarke admitted.

"Good, Im glad the pain isn't so bad anymore. Eat your dinner and then we can cuddle, How does that sound?" Octavia offered.

"Mhmm that sounds amazing!" Clarke replied sitting up and begining to kiss at Octavia's neck. Clarke's kisses quickly grew to be teasing bites.

"I said eat your dinner not me!" Octavia lqaughed pulling Clarke off of her.

"But you are so delicious!" Clarke teased.

"Eat your dinner before you fall asleep!" Octavia ordered.

"Fine." Clarke pouted.

"Good girl!" Octavia placed the plate on her lap and took a bite of meat for herself.

"Thanks." Clarke thanked as she began grazing at the food. As Clarke continued grazing over the food Octavia could tell that Clarke was rather taken with the coat that she had given Clarke earlier.

"You like the coat?" Octavia questioned.

"I like the coat , I love that you are courting me , and what the coat means.". Clarke smiled rubbing her face against the furrs of the coat.

"I'm glad." Octavia smiled and kissed Clarke's forehead. "What do you want your alpha to bring you for the final step of courting?" Octavia asked before popping a berry into her mouth.

"You know that's cheating!" Clarke retorted. "You have have to find something on your own ! I can't help you!" Clarke inisted.

"Oh I never knew you were so traditional!" Octavia laughed.

"I just want to be courted like any other omega wants." Clarke insisted.

"Mhmm so cute!" Octavia teased throwing the empty plate on the nightstand and jumping on top of Clarke.

"Mhmm O! Plea-" Clarke began to beg as she began to drift off to sleep.

"Clarke?" Octavia questioned worriedly.

"Tired, cuddels and sleep." Clarke requested as she fell asleep.

"Of course girl!" Octavia agreed curling up to Clarke and pulling the covers up to comfort her omega.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the first time in almost a week for both of them, neither Octavia not Clarke woke up in the middle of the night; no uncontrollable crying , they instead both had a delightful and incredibly restful sleep cuddling. Clarke was the first to wake. Clarke's first thought was of how much pain she was in. The suppressants had worn off and Clarke felt the full pain and need of her heat. And the scent that enveloped her only made the pain of her heart so much worse. Clarke knew the scent emanating from the body around her. It was Octavia's and she was pumping out a delightful scent of contentedness and ownership of the omega in her arms. Clarke loved the claim Octavia's scent placed on her. She especially loved it because she could tell Octavia was still asleep meaning that Octavia truly already thought of Clarke as her own. Clarke smiled as she hummed and pushed herself gently against her alpha , craving as much contact as she could get. Clarke could then feel Octavia stirring. "Mhmm Clarke" Octavia moaned as she immediately began kissing at Clarke's neck. "Clarke you smell so good!" Octavia whispered in-between kisses.

It was then that Clarke thought about the scent that she herself had been giving off. Clarke realized that her scent was pure distilled need , calling to the alpha cuddled around her. "Oh god I'm so sorry. I didn't know my scent was that bad!" Clarke Apologized.

"No need to be sorry , you smell so good! I love your scent!" Octavia whispered into Clarke's ear before licking at Clarke's neck.

"Oh fuck!" Clarke moaned at the feeling of Octavia's tongue being dragged across her flesh. Clarke's need shot up and she couldn't help but wantonly push her ass up against Octavia. "I need you , I need your knot!" Clarke pleaded.

"Bad girl, you know I won't do that to you until we can talk about it while you have a clear head!" Octavia reminded.

"P-please! Octavia you know how I feel about you !" Clarke argued.

"Oh really , how do you feel about me?" Octavia questioned, honestly unsure.

"Don't Make me say it ! Please!" Clarke pleaded pushing her ass back into Octavia's hips as she could feel something growing.

"How do you feel about me?" Octavia asked again still unsure.

"I- I please just knot me! Please I can't say it , you know that!" Clarke pleaded.

It was then that it made sense to Octavia why Clarke couldn't admit her feelings. Clarke was still afraid if she said she loved Octavia before they bonded that Octavia would die. "Oh Clarke. It's ok you don't have to say it. But I still won't bond with you until we can talk about this while you aren't caught up in your heat." Octavia comforted holding her omega tight.

"I want to say say it. I really do!" Clarke assured.

"I know girl. It's ok ." Octavia comforted before she gave off a scent she hadn't exuded since before Lincoln had died. Octavia gave off a scent that is traditionally reserved for only bonded pairs to share with each other. Octavia gave off a scent whose closest meaning was love. Clarke sniffed at the smell before turning around, pushing Octavia onto her back and beginning to rest partially on top of her alpha silently enjoying the ever so calming scent. After a moment Clarke began to return the scent which she had never shared with anyone before. Clarke had always been waiting for after she bonded with someone to give off this scent , but something felt right about sharing it with Octavia now. "Are you sure Clarke?" Octavia asked calmly.

"I'm sure Octavia, I'm sure." Clarke confirmed as she strengthened the scent she was exuding.

"I think I need to find someone a personal gift." Octavia teased knowing that the final steps of courting were most likely to be only a formality.

"Mhmm better be good , cause I barely even like you." Clarke teased. " I might even just throw whatever you get me out without even looking at it." Clarke continued sarcastically.

"Mhmm really now?" Octavia laughed.

"Yup, I might as well start searching for other potential suitors now." Clarke giggled holding tight to her alpha.

Octavia couldn't help but growl even at the sarcastic mention of Clarke being with someone else. "I will rip anyone who comes near you to shreds!" Octavia threaded as her odor turned sour with jealousy.

"It's ok Octavia! I was kidding." Clarke assured with a kiss .

"Good!" Octavia smiled and kissed back as she returned to releasing the same sweet scent from earlier.

Clarke could feel her breath leave her as the kiss deepened and the delightful scent of Octavia's love returned. "O" Clarke spoke with a voice that scared Octavia because it sounded like Clarke was about to cry.

"Clarke?" Octavia questioned.

"I love you O." Clarke whispered.

"I love you too Clarke." Octavia smiled before deepening the kiss. "And I promise I won't die before we can bond." Octavia giggeled.

"Mhmm please" Clarke moaned into the kiss as she shifted so that she was sitting directly on top of Octavia's crotch.

"No Clarke." Octavia scolded.

"Mhmm can I at least grind against you like this?" Clarke requested as she began to grind against Octavia.

"Only if you take your suppressants after." Octavia compromised.

"Anything you wish my alpha." Clarke moaned as she felt Octavia's member beginning to press against her through their clothing.

"Mhmm you feel fucking good!" Octavia moaned placing her hands on Clarke's hips and beginning to grind herself against the omega.

"Ooh so do you!" Clarke threw her head back and arched her back as her slit and Octavia's member began grinding against each other in just such a way that Clarke thought she might cum right then and there.

"Good girl!" Octavia praised adoring the sensation and feeling a fire ignite within her. Octavia realized that she would not be able to control herself much longer if this went on. "Clarke! It's too much!" Octavia moaned.

"Are you ok"? Clarke asked worried as she stopped grinding against Octavia.

"Yeah! Uugh , just hard to control myself." Octavia explained sitting up in the bed so that her member wasn't pressing up against Clarke. It was then that it processed for Octavia why it had become so hard to resist Clarke. Octavia was about to enter a rut, and a strong one at that , no doubt due to her close proximity to the needy omega that she had fallen in love with.

"It's ok , you can lose control, I would love if if you did!" Clarke smiled.

"Clarke you really don't want me to do that." Octavia advised harshly as she slid out from under Clarke and stepped out of bed.

Clarke gave Octavia a look , taken aback by how cold , certain, and controlled Octavia's warning had been. Clarke cocked a semi worried look at Octavia rs Octavia began pouring a shot of suppressants for Clarke. "Octavia?" Clarke questioned cautiously.

"Take this!" Octavia ordered with a dominant scent that forced any thoughts of arguing from Clarke's mind. Clarke nodded submissively understanding that her alpha wanted no arguments. Clarke then obediently downed the foul tasting liquid that she knew would send her to sleep within the next hour. Octavia took back the cap as she fastened it back to the water bottle and placed it on the nightstand again. Clarke moaned needily disappointed at the lack of the 'good girl' she had been expecting Octavia to grace her ears with.

"What?" Octavia snapped as she turned around to see Clarke's face. Octavia immediately realized that her oncoming rut mixed with her restraining herself had lead her to be extremely short tempered with her beloved omega.

Clarke whimpered and turned away , hurt before she layed back down and formed a small ball of insecurity. "Sorry." Clarke whispered on the verge of tears.

"Clarke I'm so sorry!" Octavia apologized feeling terrible. Octavia immediately got into the bed with Clarke and hugged her from behind. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so short with you. I love you Clarke I'm so sorry!" Octavia begged for forgiveness.

"Is everything ok?" Clarke asked hesitantly turning to be face to face with her alpha.

"Everything is fine I promise! I love you Clarke." Octavia answered desperate to comfort her omega.

"I love you too Octavia." Clarke said with a soft kiss. " Octavia Why wouldn't I want you to lose control?" Clarke asked hesitantly.

"Right now , two reasons. First I'm about to enter a rut, so if we start anything I won't be able to stop myself under any circumstances. So we can't do anything at least until you are out of heat." Octavia informed.

"O-ok , I understand. And the other reason?" Clarke asked.

"Clarke, I have only ever been with another alpha. The only type of sex I know is sex that demands dominance, and it doesn't ask politely. Foreplay with Lincoln might as well have been a fist fight. And it only got more violent once we got into bed." Octavia explained.

"So you are afraid you will hurt me?" Clarke asked.

"I'm not afraid of it , I know if I lose control I will hurt you or worse. Lincoln was an alpha but he liked losing the fight for dominance, he enjoyed being hurt when we were intimate, and I enjoyed giving that to him." Octavia informed Clarke.

As Octavia spoke about her sadistic streak Clarke could feel her need grow exponentially. Clarke also noticed that her pants were officially ruined as she was practically leaking at Octavia's unknowingly taunting words. "Octa- Ahhh?" Clarke failed to finish, being interrupted by the impossibility severe pain of her heat. Clarke was panting unable to catch her breath as she was consumed by the pain of her heat.

"Clarke what's wrong?" Octavia asked worried. Octavia could then smell what had Clarke so tongue tied. Octavia sniffed and realized that she had to leave the room immediately for both so that she didn't lose control , and so that Clarke didn't have to endure her scent any longer. "Oh god , I'm so sorry. I will be back later. I love you Clarke. Umm" Octavia paused realizing that Clarke would probably need to relieve herself while she was alone . Octavia scurried to a drawer where she knew she had an old dildo which she threw on to the bed next to Clarke. "I'm sorry I can't help you myself , but you are welcome to use that while I am out." Octavia offered quickly before she knew she had to get out of there or else she would lose control.

Clarke was still panting trying to catch her breath as Octavia headed for the door. "Thank you Octavia, I love you!" Clarke cried out , just barely understandable.

"I love you too Clarke!" Octavia replied before slipping out of the room and locking the door behind her and collapsing against the door , her knees too weak to stand. Octavia took couple minutes to regain her composure before she headed off to the grounder camp again in order to get another set of suppressants for herself now that she was in her rut. Getting Nyko to make her some suppressants for her rut was the only way she would be able to spend any more time with Clarke before her heat was over. And Octavia just wasn't ready to go back to sleeping alone just yet.

While Octavia headed of to the grounder camp Clarke was left in the bed of her alpha , the pain of her heat raging on within her. Clarke hated being alone in this state , but she knew that Octavia did it out of care for her. She knew that Octavia didn't think it was right to knot her while she was in this state , even though she wanted it so bad. Although Clarke wasn't happy about being alone it meant a lot that Octavia cared so much for her to deny her sex even while she was in heat and Octavia was beginning a rut. Clarke also appreciated that Octavia had taken the extra moment to throw her the very appealing looking dildo. Clarke couldn't help but allow one hand to make its way down her body and slip under her panties to begin alleviating the pain. Clarke began by taking her middle finger and slipping up from the base of her slit towards her clit. Clarke moaned and arched her back as pleasure shot up her core followed by need. Clarke began rapidly repeating the motion she had made already speeding up faster and faster as her need grew. As she continued Clarke's chest began to ache too , calling to her for attention. Clarke's chest had always been rather sensitive and she always enjoyed it when Lexa or Finn had touched her there before. Clarke very seldom allowed herself to pay much attention to them when masturbating, not for any specific reason, just never something she had really done before. But this time it felt like she didn't have a choice, her chest ached for the gentle caress of a lover. Clarke knew exactly what would perfectly soothe the ache ; if only Octavia were there and willing to play with her chest and suck gently at her nippels. Clarke moaned longing for her alpha as sh removed the coat and her shirt, followed by unclasping her bra . Removing her bra helped slightly with the ache bit it didn't cure it. Clarke still hasn't stopped the basic motion of dragging the middle finger from the base of her slit to her clit when she allowed he free hand to begin massaging her breast. Having a warm hand kneed at her sensitive flesh did even more than Clarke had hoped it would to alleviate her pain. It felt amazing and so calming having a hand squeeze her softly and release tenderly. Clarke then realized how loud she was being, she was moaning needily without even being aware of it. Clarke tried to silence herself but she just couldn't. After a while she gave up on the idea of being quiet and she allowed herself to be as loud as she wanted. Allowing her moans and screams to be a loud as possible made everything feel just a bit more delightful. Clarke continued enjoying the pleasure she got from massaging her chest and toying with her entrance for a while before the ache overwhelmed her and she needed to begin to use the dildo Octavia had left her. Clarke could already smell that Octavia had used it recently and that made it all the better. The idea that she would be using the same you that Clarke had used before was to he greatly altering. Clarke craved to feel closer to her alpha and the idea of using something that Octavia had used to cum to make herself cum made her feel much closer to her alpha. Clarke stripped off her pants and threw her panties to the ground before placing the dildo against herself. Clarke imagined that it was Octavia's member , that Octavia was on top of her right then and there , playing with her chest and pushing her tip against Clarke's opening. "Octavia please!" Clarke moaned before slipping just the head of the dildo inside of herself. "Fuck Octavia!" Clarke moaned to herself still imagining that her alpha was on top of her. Clarke then began neading at her nippel , pinching it softly at first earning small yelps as she went. Clarke imagined that Octavia was teasxing her with her member slipping it up and down her slit without giving Clarke what she needed. Clarke bit into her lip out of the pain of need generated by her own teasing. Clarke could feel her teeth breaking into the flesh of her inner lip as she began to taste blood. Clarke then finally gave up on teasing herself. Clarke began to slide the dildo inside of herself as she whimpered loudly in her own need. Clarke loved the sensation of the dildo slowly stretching her inner walls as she cautiously slipped it inside of herself. Although the false member felt amazing , it still felt distinctly fake; lacking the warmth of a real lover. Clarke moaned hollowly in the need of Octavia's real member inside of her. Still slightly disappointed Clarke relished the slight burn of being stretched beyond what she was accustomed to. Clarke had only been penetrated by Finn and that had been years ago, so Clarke wasn't very prepared to the stretch of Octavia's dildo even though it wasn't that big. "Fuck!" Clarke moaned to herself feeling the dildo's hilt press up against her enterance. Clarke began rolling her hips into the false member moaning happily as the pleasure mounted. It was then that Clarke could feel the suppressants kicking in. Clarke groaned as she felt sleep tugging at her. Clarke fought the pull of sleep as hard as she could. Clarke happily moaned as she continued rolling her hips into the pleasure. Clarke could feel her clit yearning to be touched. Clarke shifted so that she was sitting up and the dildo was pressed up against the bed, allowing her to grind her hips up and down the bed in order to push the dildo in and out of her. Clarke then allowed the hand that had been forcing the dildo inside her to change tasks and instead begin to toy with her needy clit. "Y-yess!" Clarke screamed as she could feel the dildo hit her g spot and her fingers began to toy gently with her clit. Clarke could feel the pull of her oncoming orgasm at the same time that sleep began to tug at her again. The suppressants were certainly doing their job as Clarke was now fighting as hard as she could to stay awake thoroughly frustrated with the realization that she wouldn't be able to achieve the orgasm she craved so deeply. Clarke fought as hard as she could , but no matter what she did her movements were slowing and she was falling victim to the call of sleep. Clarke groaned frustrated as she couldn't stay upright anylonger. Eventually she allowed herself to fall forward laying face down , still playing with her clit until she fell asleep trying as hard as she could to cum without garnering any release.

When Octavia arrived at the grounder camp she went straight for Nyko's tent. Octavia was now thoroughly in the throes of her rut. Nyko could smell it the second that he heard someone entering his tent. "Jesus Octavia! You got it bad, don't you?" Nyko teased smiling to himself as he continued working at his station.

"Fuck you Nyko!" Octavia barked through gritted teeth.

"Aww now is that any way to talk to the only healer who knows to make you a rut suppressant?" Nyko teased.

"It hurts Nyko." Octavia screamed.

"You know you are luck you have such a talented and kind friend!" Nyko taunted throwing Octavia a new water bottle.

"Is this?" Octavia asked opening the bottle.

"Yes, don't you dare use more than a capful!" Nyko warned. "Its extra strong." Nyko informed.

"How did you know I would need this?" Octavia asked pouring a capful of the suppressants and drinking it.

"Because I know you , and even though you were born with skaikru you are really a trikru at heart. You would never take advantage of an omega like that, bonding with them just because they are in heat." Nyko explained.

"Aww, thanks Nyko!" Octavia thanked with a smile. "How did you know I was going to rut tho?" Octavia questioned.

"Haha I can see how you look when you talk about her. You couldn't stay away from her if you wanted to. And being that close to an omega in heat, especially for the full duration of their heat, would send any alpha into a terrible rut." Nyko answered. "Oh also tell Clarke to double up on her dosages, you still reek of her heat. The scent shouldn't be that strong if she is taking the right amount." Nyko added.

"Nyko!" Octavia cooed as she ran over to hug him. Octavia held tight to Nyko and began humming as she began rubbing her face against his shoulder.

"Well it's good to know that it was as strong as I thought it was!" Nyko laughed before torqueing his head to the tent entrance to see the person he could hear entering the tent.

"Hmm what are you talking about Nyko?" Octavia practically purred as she continued hugging her friend tightly and rubbing her face against him.

"Hey Indra!" Nyko called to the trikru leader entering the tent ignoring Octavia's question.

"Good morning Nyko!" Indra responded approaching the two of them at Nyko's workstation.

"Indra!" Octavia cried turning around and hanging on to her commander. Octavia clung to Indra and rubbed up against her mindlessly craving the contact of her friends.

"I see you gave her the medicine?" Indra asked Nyko completely ignoring her abnormally extremely clingy second.

"Yup. Probably the strongest batch I have made yet." Nyko said with a chuckle.

"Good i'm sure she needed it." Indra smiled and finally began to pay Octavia some attention. Indra hugged back at her second with one arm.

"Mhmm Indra! Thank you so much for the coat! Clarke loved it!" Octavia mentioned as she held impossibly tighter to her commander.

"Good I'm glad she liked it. " Indra smiled before taking one hand and pushing Octavia's head up by her chin. "I know that the trading at arcadia isn't that great or wide in selection. We should go to polls tomorrow, and I can help you look for something to finish your courtship." Indra suggested.

"Mhmm sounds good! Thank you for all your help!" Octavia smiled and returned to rubbing her face against Indra."

"You ruined my strongest fighter!" Indra mouthed to Nyko faking anger.

"Haha I told you it was strong." Nyko laughed to himself still working at his station.

"Octavia, you should skip out on your suppressants tomorrow morning If we are to go to polis. Otherwise I fear that you won't be able to focus on the shops and stalls with goods." Indra instructed.

"Oh Indra! You are so kind to help me out with all of this! Thank you so much!" Octavia thanked.

"It is one of my obligations to help my second with her courtships!" Indra spoke full of pride as she rubbed a hand over Octavia's back comfortingly.

"Aww thank you , I didn't know that!" Octavia replied smiling into Indra.

"Well I never thought it important to tell you until now because you had been with Lincoln when you became my second and you never showed even the slightest amount of interest in anyone since him." Indra informed.

"You know if she dosnt head home soon she will pass out on the way there right?" Nyko asked. "Those suppressants are more effective , but they will also knock her out in about forty five minutes." Nyko informed.

"Yikes , let's get you home!" Indra hugged at Octavia.

"Mhmm My omega is waiting in my bed for me!" Octavia hummed into Indra. Indra smiled to herself and giggled as she directed Octavia towards the horses before riding Octavia home. Octavia clung tight to Indra like a baby Orangutan would hold onto its mother the whole ride back. Indra got Octavia back before she passed out. Once they arrived Octavia sauntered towards her room where Clarke lay asleep waiting for her alpha to return. Octavia fumbeled with the lock for a moment before she was able to open the door.

"Wha-" Clarke stirred realizing that she was still naked on top of Octavia's bed with the dildo Octavia had left her still halfway inside of her. Clarke shifted and moaned as it slid out of her slowly and the door opened.

"Hey girl." Octavia noted as she closed the door behind her seemingly not even noticing that Clarke wasn't wearing any clothes.

"H-hey Octavia." Clarke replied hesitantly worried that Octavia would lose her self control at the sight of the naked omega in heat in her bed.

"Oh, I see you used it." Octavia giggeled.

"Yeah, it helped , but I fell asleep before I could .. you know." Clarke trailed off.

"Aww my poor omega!" Octavia replied sincerely.

"Uugh it's fine , just frustrating." Clarke groaned.

"Mhmm I would help you If I could , but Nyko gave me some extra strong suppressants." Octavia mentioned as she began stripping.

"Oh god, umm Octavia!" Clarke gasped at the sight of her alpha removing all of her clothes.

"What's wrong girl?" Octavia paused and questioned with her arms tangled up above her head in the shirt she had just removed.

Clarke took a moment to respond as her breath was caught up in the view of Octavia who had apparently chosen not to wear a bra today. Clarke immediately fell in love with the sight of her alpha's breasts. Although it wasn't the first time Clarke had seen her alpha's chest , it was the first time she saw them while not being caught up in the haze of her heat. "Octavia" Clarke mouthed breathless.

"Clarke did anyone ever tell you that you are fucking adorable!" Octavia smiled as she watched a blush take over Clarke's face.

"I - I ugh, umm" Clarke couldn't find words to reply.

"I love you my beautiful omega!" Octavia smiled throwing her shit towards the door before removing her pants, slipping out of them and moving towards her omega.

"Oh Octavia! I love you too!" Clarke smiled happily at her alpha and shifted on the bed to suggest that she wished for her alpha to come over and cuddle with her.

"Mhmm good girl!" Octavia praised removing her panties and getting into bed with Clarke. Octavia quickly tangled herself up with Clarke, interlocking their legs and wrapping her arms around the omega. "Mhmm cuddles!" Octavia hummed a she began to nuzzle herself against Clarke. Both girls greatly appreciated sharing the physical contact they now were. They had cuddled before but now it felt so much more intimate , more delightful with the removal of their clothes.

"Hmm well Nyko did really make your suppressants super strong didn't he?" Clarke teased realizing how different Octavia was now.

"Yeah hehe." Octane giggeled. "Oh by the way, Nyko said to double up on your dosage." Octavia mentioned.

"That's probably good, I was having trouble restraining myself this morning." Clarke agreed as she began to attempt to shit over in the bed to grab the suppressants.

"No , don't leave me! I need to cuddle my omega!" Octavia moaned as she squeezed Clarke.

"Aww , I want going to leave, I'm just trying to get my suppressants." Clarke explained.

" I don't care! I demand my omega stay right here and cuddle with her alpha!" Octavia ordered.

"Aww of course, my alpha!" Clarke smiled at her alpha's abnormal behavior.

"Good girl." Octavia praised holding tight to her omega as she began to fall asleep.

"I love you !" Clarke smiled hugging her alpha black.

"I love you too."

End of chapter 2

Zero Candy on I miss him , I miss her

I'm loving this I recommend adding tags like omega Clarke and alpha Octavia. It will help more people find your story.

From Jessica: OMG thank you so much ! I was so insecure about tpostoing this fic , i still don't know why , I just felt like something was off and it actually stopped me from posting it for a couple days while i thought about how to fix it .

Thank you so much !

And thank you for the advice , I will add those tags right now! I really appreciate the advice , I am really new to Ao3 so it means alot! Also it means alot that you read more than one of my stories ! Thank you so much !

wolfy's mauzy chapter 1

most excellent start looking forward to what comes next bloody brilliant thank you

that was amazing start looking forward to what comes next bloody brilliant thank you

From Jessica: Thank you so much ! I was really hesitant about this story , so I really appreciate the support!

Zero Candy on I miss him , I miss her

I subscribe to you I get updates on all your stories I really like your work. For when you do who dating put a / between them it will help. At first I thought it was friendship because of the and. Your new at this you just have to learn.

If you watch anime I recommend a show called little witch academia it's pretty good. I don't watch many shows besides anime which some are super weird. If you have Kik add me my user is -. I'm gone for the weekend camping so I'll be home Monday. Hope you have a good day.

From Jessica: Ack thank you so much ! that means a lot ! And thank you for the helpful tips it means alot ! I really appreciate your continued support ! If there is any fandom you have an interest in me writing for that I don't already ( i know it's only 2 so far lol , but I have intentions to write for a bunch more , just caught up in the really long stories i'm doing now lol.) I am totally open to suggestions/ requests , i can't promise that it will happen , or happen quick but i'm open to considering other stuff ( also i'm running out of shows to watch lol so if it's for a thing i don't already know it just means I get to watch something new lol) Also just specifically I feel like you have been super supportive of my work and i wanna return the favor in some way and this is the only way I know how lol. Idk just an open offer.

I haven't watched anime regularly in almost half a decade , lol I yusto be really into it in high school. now i mostly just watch old faves like angel beats and naruto once every year or two.

I also yusto be really into manga , I read Bleach and Naruto through their completion. And I read Toriko for a couple years, but I got distracted by college lol.

I will check out Little witch academia, but I don't know that I could ever write anything about it cause a google search yielded anime preteens , and i'm shit at writing anything that isn't at least a touch smutty lol.

and I will redownload kik tonight and add you!

Have fun camping! I Love camping , but I haven't done it since I stopped scuba diving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trigger warning: sexual assault

During the night Clarke took another shot of her suppressants , but Octavia stayed asleep through until the morning. Octavia woke up around six am. Octavia immediately began sniffing at Clarke's neck , once again completely taken by her omega's scent even though it was dampened by the suppressants. "Clarke." Octavia whispered into her omega's ear before nipping softly at her earlobe.

"Mhmm" Clarke moaned as she woke followed by a groan in the pain and need of her heat. "What are you doing?" Clarke moaned as she began to feel Octavia playing with her ear.

"Does it feel good?" Octavia teased knowingly.

"Y-yeah, it does." Clarke forfeited as she began to push her ass back into Octavia's hips , expecting to feel Octavia's member pushing against her any moment.

Octavia pushed into Clarke, but she knew that she couldn't give Clarke what she wanted right now. "I'm sorry girl, Nyko makes really strong suppressants when he wants to. I couldn't give that to you if I wanted to." Octavia apologized as she continued teasing Clarke's ear.

It took Clarke a moment to process Octavia's words and their meanings. "Wait so that means you have full control?" Clarke asked rolling on top of Octavia.

"Right now I might as well be a beta." Octavia smiled.

"So we can?" Clarke asked hopefully turning around in the bed to be face to face with Octavia.

"If you want to and you are sure you can consent in your current condition." Octavia offered at the exact moment she could feel a warm wet spot pushing up against her leg.

"I am entirely certain I want to fuck you Octavia Blake , and that isn't my heat talking." Clarke declared confidently.

"Good girl!" Octavia praised.

"Ooh can you mark me?" Clarke asked eagerly remembering that Octavia had told her about her sadistic streak.

"No." Octavia answered.

"Mhmm please my alpha?" Clarke requested as she began grinding her slit against Octavia's leg more and more.

" I won't do anything permanent to you while you are like this." Octavia explained seriously.

"Please I really want everyone to know I am yours!" Clarke begged as she shifted to be on top of Octavia. Clarke then began rubbing her leg against Octavia's slit as she began grinding faster against Octavia's leg.

"Clarke , no! I haven't even formally finished courting you. And you don't know if you will feel the same way after your heat." Octavia reminded.

"I know how I feel about you O. I haven't felt this way since Lexa!" Clarke argued , no longer grinding herself against Octavia's leg.

"I know you think that!" Octavia yelled clearly upset. "But heats can mess with your mind! They can make you feel that when it isn't true." Octavia yelled again.

"O!" Clarke gasped before immediately hugging her alpha tight.

"Clarke , there is no way to know if what you are feeling is you or your heat." Octavia repeated insecure.

"O, first off I am thinking rather clearly right now and I am sure about that." Clarke began seemingly clear headed. "And I love you Octavia. And I'm fine with you not marking me right now, that is up to you. But it is important to me that you know how much I care about you. I love you" Clarke reassured.

"I love you too Clarke but Bellamy has told me how out of it heats can make an omega and how they can end up saying things they don't mean." Octavia explained.

"I have pretty short heats , normally four to six days. And when my heat is over I will prove to you that it isn't my heat talking when I say I love you Octavia!" Clarke reassured again. "Do you still want to fool around?" Clarke asked hopeful.

"Are you sure you can consent right now?" Octavia asked worried.

"Yes O! I'm sure!" Clarke smiled before kissing Octavia.

"I love you Clarke." Octavia whispered back in-between kisses.

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" Clarke double checked.

"The fact that you care more about me being ok with this than just about your need to do it is all the reassurance I need." Octavia smiled before she began kissing Clarke again.

"I'm glad." Clark smiled into the deepening kisses. Both girls greatly appreciated the sensation of their naked bodies against each other, so close , so intimate. They both kissed softly until Octavia allowed her hands to rest on Clarke's hips . Octavia quickly began directing Clarke's hips down toward her leg. Octavia allowed her leg to raise to meet Clarke's slit.

"Mhmm" Clarke moaned into the kisses loving the warmth of Octavia's leg pressing up against her needy slit.

"good?" Octavia teased before biting and pulling on Clarke's lower lip.

"Fuck O!" Clarke moaned back.

"I will take that as a yes." Octavia replied smugly.

"Really good" Clarke smiled placing a hand on one of Octavia's breasts. "But these , breathtaking" Clarke continued with a quick kiss to Octavia's lips before beginning to kiss down her neck.

"Mhmm good girl!" Octavia praised as Clarke's kisses made their way down her chest , onto her breasts. When Clarke reached Octavia's nipple she took an extra couple seconds to swirl her tongue around the peak of the pleasant mounds. Clarke didn't take much time to tease Octavia's chest before continuing to move further down her body , kissing each couple inches or so. Octavia loved the sensation of Clarke's lips gently brushing against her skin, especially when Clarke got closer and closer to the damp folds that rested in-between her legs craving the touch of her lover. "Clarke, please. I need you to touch me there!" Octavia moaned as Clarke's lips branched off to begin trailing down her thigh instead of going directly where Octavia needed them.

Clarke looked up at Octavia as she continued kissing down the inside of her thigh, watching the need grow on Octavia's face. "Mhmm" Clarke gave a teasing glare and a moan as she picked a tender spot on the inside of Octavia's thigh. Clarke moaned again deeper kissing , licking and nipping at the inside of Octavia's thigh like an audition for what was to come once Clarke moved to Octavia's slit.

"Fuck Clarke" Octavia groaned arching her back at the sensation of Clarke holding tight to her thigh and teasing her relentlessly. "Please!" Octavia moaned throwing her head back.

Clarke loved making her alpha moan , she just needed to hear her alpha in pleasure, see the look of ecstasy on her face. "I'm glad you are enjoying it!" Clarke smiled before moving towards Octavia's now dripping slit. Clarke didn't wait or start slow, she immediately began hastily lapping at Octavia's clit as she began pressing a finger inside of Octavia's.

"Fuck Clarke , that feels so good! Thank you so much!" Octavia moaned loudly as Clarke continued pleasuring her. Clarke enjoyed the scent and flavor of her lover deeply as Octavia began moving her hips into Clarke's touch. Octavia was suddenly flooded with the sensation caused by Clarke pulling her finger up and against Octavia's g spot. Octavia wanted to cry out is pleasure but she couldn't find any words , she was drowning in the pleasure of Clarke toying with her and she loved it. Octavia bucked her hips even harder into Clarke needing more but Clarke just moved her face away. "Please! Clarke I need more!" Octavia finally found her words as her hands shot down each grabbing a clump on Clarke's hair and pushed her down deeper into her folds. Clarke adored the forceful push of her alpha. Clarke loved pleasing her alpha , but the suppressants had left Octavia lacking the traditional dominance of an alpha. The push lead Clarke to slip another finger inside of Octavia and lap even faster at Octavia's clit. Clarke quickly returned to hooking her fingers around massaging Octavia's g spot tenderly. Octavia held Clarke's head down against her and Octavia loved the feeling of Clarke's hot breath against her as Clarke continued to drag her tongue across her. "Fuck Clarke I can't take any more!" Octavia cried feeling her self hit her limit. Clarke could feel Octavia push her even harder into her slit. Clarke then felt Octavia clench down around her as Octavia began screaming in pleasure. Clarke continued to push past the resistance Octavia's constructing walls gave as she continued to attack at Octavia's g spot forcing Octavia's climax to rage on and on to the point that Octavia couldn't even understand what was happening anymore; she just felt the tension grow and release then repeat as Clarke continued. It felt like an eternity had passed when Octavia finally stopped cumming. Octavia didn't even know when it had happened but Clarke was now laying next to her on the bed cuddling her tight. "Clarke" Octavia whispered hoarse from the screaming which Octavia figured must have gone on for a while.

"You seem to have enjoyed yourself." Clarke teased.

"Uugh who is the alpha here now?" Octavia smiled as she pounced on the omega.

"Like you didn't love every minute I was buried in-between your legs" Clarke teased knowing.

"Yes , and you are a good omega pleasuring your alpha like that, but now you will obediently accept me returning the favor." Octavia ordered.

"Yes my alpha" Clarke submitted obediently, excited that Octavia's inner alpha was beginning to wake up.

"Mhmm good girl!" Octavia praised caressing Clarke's cheek. Octavia then allowed her hand to drift down to Clarke's ample chest. "I have no idea why you are so taken with mine when you have these." Octavia whispered as she began softly squeezing at Clarke's chest. Clarke began squirming under Octavia as she played with Clarke's chest. "What's wrong?" Octavia asked anxious she was hurting Clarke.

"T-they are really sensitive!" Clarke replied as she turned beet red and turned her face terribly embarrassed.

"Oh sorry was I hurting your!" Octavia apologized feeling guilty.

"No no, you weren't!" Clarke reassured blushing even more.

"Oh?" Octavia smiled "I get it!" Octavia teased her inner alpha loving how easily it was for her to make Clarke feel good. "Just how sensitive are you right here?" Octavia asked playfully dragging her fingers over Clarke's chest.

"O" Clarke moaned wantonly.

"Hehe seems pretty sensitive." Octavia teased before taking one of Clarke's nipples in-between the fingers and giving a playful punch and pulling on the nipple.

Clarke gasped as her face contorted in pain and pleasure. "Octavia!" Clarke yelled out of breath. "Gentle!" Clarke warned covering her chest with both hands.

"Aww I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt my omega." Octavia apologized before moving her head in close to Clarke's. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?" Octavia offered whispering into Clarke's ear.

Clarke inhaled sharply at the thought before moaning slightly. "Please?" Clarke requested biting her lip in anticipation.

"Of course girl" Octavia kissed Clarke's cheek before shifting down in order to begin kissing at Clarke's chest. Octavia intentionally kisses all around Clarke's breasts except for her peaks, Octavia knew those would be Clarke's most pleasurable spots , and she wanted Clarke to beg for it.

"Mhmm O!" Clarke looked down at Octavia with pleading eyes.

"What's wrong girl?" Octavia teased in-between kisses.

"Octavia, you aren't kissing where you hurt me!" Clarke spoke clearly trying to sound as Innocent as possible.

"Oh cute , but you are going to have to tell me what you want!" Octavia toyed with the omega under her.

"Octavia!" Clarke whimpered.

"Mhmm such a good and needy omega!" Octavia teased , returning to kissing and lick at each and every inch of Clarke's breasts except the two spots Clarke needed her to play with.

"Please I need you to play with them!" Clarke whimpered.

"What exactly do you want me to do to them?" Octavia taunted. "Do you want me to kiss them?" Octavia kissed each nipple gently. "Do you want me to lick them?" She licked at each breast. "Dooo you want me to suck on them?" Octavia took a good fifteen seconds to teasingly suck at each of Clarke's breasts, while swirling her tongue around the soft gentle peaks causing Clarke to writhe in pleasure under her.

"Ahhhhh Octavia! That feels so good!" Clarke cried in-between whimpers.

"Or would you like me to bite them?" Octavia asked before softly pressing her teeth into the border of Clarke's areola then taking Clarke's nub in-between her teeth and biting down slowly as she watched Clarke's facial response. Clarke's mouth opened slowly as she lost her breath completely. Octavia waited until the beginnings of a pained look began to grow on Clarke's face before letting go and returning to sucking softly at Clarke's breast and swirling her tongue around the nipple. "Fuck! Octavia! Please do that again!" Clarke begged.

"Of course my beautiful omega!" Octavia smiled, switching to the other breast and repeating while she continued to caress the other with her free hand.

"Oh god thank you!" Clarke moaned arching her back and placing a hand on the back to Octavia's head encouragingly. "Octavia i-it's beginning to hurt down there!" Clarke informed as she could feel her heat demanding that the slick spot in-between her legs be satiated.

"Ooh , you know I would love to help relieve the pain my omega is in!" Octavia smiled eagerly.

"Please my alpha, I want to feel your lips against mine, your tongue against my clit!" Clarke pleaded.

"Of course girl" Octavia replied before kissing down Clarke's body the same way Clarke had done to her. Octavia didn't wait the way that Clarke did; Octavia was done teasing the omega for today. Instead Octavia wanted to immediately begin relieving the omega's pain. Octavia began by placing her tongue at the base of Clarke's slit and she began tracing an outline of Clarke's folds.

"Mhmm fuck!" Clarke moaned shifting down on the bed so that she was closer to Octavia's warm tongue. "Please more!" Clarke requested raising her hips slightly off the bed into Octavia.

"Thats a good needy omega begging her alpha for more!" Octavia praised as she began pressing her tongue deeper inside of Clarke as she dragged it up and down Clarke's entrance.

"Fuck yes! Thank you Octavia!" Clarke moaned. Octavia loved Clarke's wanton moans , and wanted to force her to make more. Octavia pressed her face even harder against Clarke's sensitive slit as she rotated liking in between folds , sucking softly at each and every inch of Clarke's most sensitive flesh. Octavia then began biting softly at Clarke's folds earning delightful screams from the omega. "Gentle! Gentle! Gentle!" Clarke reminded as Octavia's inner alpha was now roaring to life and adoring the hint of pain that had begun to show in Clarke's screams. Octavia glared up at Clarke and began giving a wave of sadistic pheromones , waiting for some form of consent before she let herself slip just a little more to her alpha urges. A flash of fear ran across Clarke's face when she realized that Octavia was intentionally pushing her ever so slightly more and more over the line of pleasure and pain. "Oh god Octavia, Fuck!" Clarke whispered.

"That isn't a yes, I won't hurt you unless you ask me to." Octavia taunted. "Do you want it or not?" Octavia pressed.

Clarke had begun whimpering in response to Octavia's taunts. "P-please just go slow." Clarke requested.

"are you sure?" Octavia teased as she began biting at Clarke impossibly slow.

"A little faster." Clarke smiled. "Just please don't hurt me too much." Clarke turned her head in just such a way that made Octavia worry something was wrong.

"Clarke?" Octavia asked worriedly as she moved up on the bed to be face to face with Clarke. "What's wrong girl?" Octavia asked with a kiss.

"I don't know." Clarke replied embarrassed and unsure.

"Would a safe word help?" Octavia offered with a kiss.

Clarke took a moment to think over her answer. "Yeah I think that would help alot." Clarke agreed.

"Red is stop , yellow is slow down?" Octavia suggested.

"I love you Octavia, I'm sorry I hesitated, I trust my alpha to do whatever she wants to me. I know you will take care of me." Clarke's eyes met with Octavia's.

"I'm glad you know that Clarke. I love you too and I will always protect my precious omega." Octavia promised before kissing Clarke. Octavia continued kissing Clarke deeply , allowing their breath to exchange with each other as they went on. Clarke felt like she was floating in a matter of seconds, her body was overwhelmed by the sensation of Octavia's tongue probing her mouth and her breath filling her longues by the time Octavia's hands were holding her hips and beginning to move her slit up and down against Octavia's leg.

"Fucking Christ Octavia I'm going to!" Clarke cried feeling herself loose it.

"No!" Octavia demanded.

"W-what?" Clarke stammered into the kiss that raged on.

"you... don't ...get ...to ...cum" Octavia took her sweet time pausing and kissing in-between each word.

"Please!" Clarke begged desperate.

"No!" Octavia gave a demanding growl and a surge of dominant pheromones.

"Octavia it hurts!" Clarke pleaded.

"Grrr" Octavia growed. "Good!" Octavia moaned sadistically before removing a hand from her from Clarke's hips , bringing it up and firmly slapping Clarke's breast.

"Fuck!" Clarke cried as her back arched and her hips bucked into Octavia's leg making it even harder to stop herself from cumming.

"good?" Octavia questioned. Clarke just whimpered loudly and continued to kiss Octavia who immediately slapped at Clarke's chest against harder this time. " You will answer your alpha when she asks you a question!" Octavia demanded.

"Yes my alpha! I-its was good thank you!" Clarke cried.

"Good girl." Octavia praised cupping the free hand around Clarke's breast and caressing it gently.

"T-thank you." Clarke thanked throwing her head back.

"Mhmm!" Octavia moaned eagerly dropping her head to begin kissing at Clarke's neck.

"Please!" Clarke begged.

"No, nothing permanent!" Octavia ordered before beginning to give Clarke playful nips , but nothing to leave a mark that would last longer than a minute or two.

"Please I need a mark to signify that I am yours! I need everyone to know!" Clarke begged.

"I'm sorry Clarke but no" Octavia insisted.

"Ok" Clarke practically pouted.

"I can do something else for you tho?" Octavia offered.

"Mhmm what ?" Clarke moaned from under her.

"Mhmm this." Octavia returned to the spot she had been in earlier; directly in-between Clarke's legs , her mouth planted directly on to Clarke's clit this time. Octavia also felt around in the covers with a free hand searching for the toy she had given Clarke the day before. When Octavia found the toy she used it to tease Clarke's entrance slowly as she sucked gently on Clarke's clit.

"Fuck Octab please just shove it inside of me now!" Clarke pleaded. Octavia Immediately did as was requested of her, shoving the toy deep inside her. "Fuck! Yes! That is so good!" Clarke cried feeling the toy stretched her insides again all the while Octavia continued sucking and licking at her sensitive clit. "Octavia I need to cum!" Clarke pleaded.

Octavia continued pistoning the toy in and out of Clarke as she released her hold on Clark's clit. Octavia then allowed one finger to tease at Clarke's clit as the rest of her hand continued to move the toy , slower now as she moved up looked at Clarke and ordered. " Count to ten, slowly." In a deep commanding voice.

"One" Octavia speed up her motions at Clarke's southern region as she began counting aloud. "Two" Clarke picked the exact perfect place as Octavia latched herself onto Clarke's nipple sucking on it softly. "Three , four , five" Clarke continued slowly as Instructed, Octavia's suction growing exponentially after each number. "Six , seven" Octavia began using her teeth at seven. "Ahhh eight!" Clarke screamed causing Octavia to bite down painfully hard and her finger toying with Clarke's clit speed up. "Nine please! Octavia I need to cum!" Clarke begged and Octavia bit down as hard as Clarke could take as she pinched Clarke's clit hard and shoved the toy all the way inside her. "Ten!" Clarke screamed in pain as Octavia looked up at her ,teeth still clenched around Clarke as she nodded pulling on Clarke's nipple and telling her that she could cum. "Oh god Octavia's! Thank you so much !" Clarke cried as she finally climaxed writhing in pain and pleasure under Octavia drowning in the sensations. Octavia released Clarke's nipple and began apologetically licking at Clarke's sore peak as Clarke attempted to catch her breath. "Fuck. Octavia." Clarke groaned in-between heavy breaths.

"Mhmm?" Octavia replied.

"What was that?" Clarke moaned.

"an extremely small taste of how sadistic I get" Octavia taunted.

"Fucking Christ." Clarke moaned.

"You liked it though." Octavia reminded as if Clarke was capable of forgetting.

"Yeah I know, I'm still trying to catch my breath." Clarke replied.

"Good." Octavia teased. "Aftercare?" Octan offered.

"Please, that sounds really nice." Clarke smiled holding tight to the strong alpha on top of her.

"Good girl." Octavia praised petting her omega.

They spent a good thirty or forty minutes holding each other tight as they happily hugged onto each other lovingly, cuddling and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears before Octavia began to shift in bed. "I promised Indra that I would go to Polis with her today , I won't be back till late. Is there anything I can get you for while you are alone here?" Octavia offered. " I know there isn't much to do in my room all day . You have this thing, and you are welcome to use it again. You seemed to like it today. But I could imagine you would get bored quickly." Octavia offered holding up the toy.

"mhmm yeah it is really nice, the perfect size, fills me to the point where it just hurts a little." Clarke smiled nuzzles Octavia.

"Oh poor girl" Octavia cooed with a satisfied smile.

"What ?" Clarke asked confused.

"Let's just say this is rather small and I am not." Octavia teased biting at Clarke's ear , the whole conversation clearly feeding her alpha pride.

"Oh" Clarke blushed realizing what Octavia ment. "Oh god" Clarke melted at the idea of Octavia's member stretching her inner walls painfully.

"But that's something to deal with during your next heat." Octavia dismissed. " So is there anything I can get you?" Octavia offered again.

"Yeah umm I have a couple pencils and a book of clean paper in my room. They are on the desk to the left of the door." Clarke requested.

"Will do my beautiful omega , I will be right back with your paper and pencils." Octavia replied with a kiss . "Also I am gonna grab some food for you. Something for now and something for later , cause I will be gone for a while." Octavia added.

"Thank you , such a good alpha, intent to take care of her omega!" Clarke thanked.

"Of course girl" Octavia replied kissing her omega, throwing her clothes back on and heading off to Clarke's room. Octavia took her time heading off to Clarke's and finding the paper and pencils. Once she found the sketch book She even snuck a peek at Clarke's sketches. Octavia's breath was completely taken away when she saw all the beautiful drawings in the book and she immediately knew what she would be getting Clarke for the personal gift when she noticed that Clarke only have three clean pages left in the sketch book. Octavia finally packed the pencils and sketchbook into her bag and headed off to get Clarke some food and a ration package for the ride over to Polis. Octavia meticulously picked the best looking berries and a number of tender looking pieces of meat to bring back to her omega. Octavia had a wide smile on her face as she returned to her room ecstatic to be providing for her omega like this when she saw that the door was cracked open and there was a sound of something falling Inside the room. "Clarke?" Octavia cried running into the room to make sure her omega was ok.

Octavia burst Into the room to see a stray alpha on top of Clarke ; forcing himself on her.

Earlier-

Clarke spent a couple minutes resting I'm the bed where she and Octavia had just spent a delightful hour or so. Still basking in the post sex buzz Clarke began throwing her clothes back on , now cold that Octavia's warmth had left the bed. Clarke could already feel her heat roaring back up , she had gotten some release but it wasn't what her heat demanded; it wasn't being knotted by her alpha like she needed. Clarke groaned , knotting that her heat wouldn't achieve the true satisfaction it craved. It was then that there was a knock on the door. "It's the arcadia guard! We had a series of complaints!" A voice from behind the door called.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked not wanting to open the door , afraid to open the door Incase it was an alpha who didn't care about anything other than that Clarke was in heat.

"Open the door! We got a number of noise complaints! Either you open the door or I will!" The voice demanded.

Clarke decided it would be easier to open the door than risking angering whoever it was. "Ok i'm coming!" Clarke called to the man behind the door. Clarke made her way cautiously over to the door still rather fearful as she opened the door to see a large male alpha in a guard uniform.

"We got a seri-" the alpha's eyes went black with primal need. "Why would you open the door when you are in heat? You know you are in heat, I can smell the need on you!" The alpha taunted.

"You said If I didn't you would!" Clarke argued. "And I have an alpha thank you" she snapped at him angrily.

"I don't see any markings!" The alpha grabbed Clarke by her hair and her shoulder forcing her to reveal her neck to him to check further for any markings of ownership.

"My alpha didn't want to mark me till my second heat!" Clarke struggled against his grasp helplessly.

"Mhmm like any alpha does that, and why didn't your alpha bond with with you yet ?" He taunted in disbelief.

"My alpha left to go get me some food ! She will be right back and she will hurt you if you for anything you do to me!" Clarke threatened.

"Sure , I'm so worried about your fictitious alpha." He faked as he wrapped a hand around Clarke's neck.

"No please don't!" Clarke choked.

The alpha then pushed further into the room with his hand still wrapped around her neck. Clarke swung at him as hard as she could, clocking him in the face hard , but not hard enough to stop him. "You little bitch!" He threw her down to the ground. As Clarke fell she hit one of Octavia's travels knocking something over. The crash of whatever it was was the last thing Clarke heard before her head hit the ground and she passed out. Clarke woke up in the infirmary with octavia screaming at chancellor Kane as her mother checked her over.

"Clarke thank God you are awake!" Abigail cried worried for her daughter.

"Uugh what happened?" Clarke groaned.

"This bastard gave a dumb discussing alpha a guard uniform and allowed him to go around demanding people open their doors just to rape them!" Octavia yelled grabbing Kane by his collar and winding up to hit him.

"Octavia! Stop it , we didn't know that that alpha would do this! And if you hit Kane it only guarantees you will end up in real trouble." Abigail warned.

Clarke was distracted from Octavia and her mother's yelling by the realization that she was covered in blood. "Whose blood is this?" Clarke asked weakly.

"It's the blood of my guardsman who your girlfriend killed !" Kane snapped.

"Abigail you two can't be serious! He was going to rape your daughter!" Octavia growled.

"Kane she is right! You can't really be thinking of charging her!" Abigail yelled in agreement.

"Abigail she killed one of my senior officers!" Kane argued.

"Kane, your senior officer assaulted me in private quarters! He said If I wouldn't open the door he would force it open and when I did he forced himself on me. I tried to tell him I already had an alpha but he just checked my neck for markings and argued that I was lying. Then he threw me down and I passed out!" Clarke informed.

"But you don't have an alpha!" Kane argued.

"Like hell she doesn't Kane!" Octavia picked up the chancellor by his collar, just about ready to kill him.

"Octavia Stop!" Abigail pleaded.

"Please Octavia I need my alpha's touch right now!" Clarke pleaded knowing that her words could snap Octavia out of any rage and force her to think about her omega in need.

"Of course girl!" Octavia dropped Kane and rushed to her omega's side. "Are you ok girl?" Octavia asked holding her omega , needing to comfort Clarke.

"I don't know what happened, please tell me he didn't." Clarke pleaded worried that the dead alpha had bonded with her and that Octavia wouldn't want her anymore. "I'm so sorry please tell me you still love me?" Clarke begged sobbing into her alpha's shoulder.

"I killed him before he could even get his pants off. And of course I still love you my beautiful omega. I love you so much!" Octavia reassured holding tight to her omega.

"I love you so much Octavia!" Clarke held tight to her as she continued crying .

Abigail stared at Kane who was adjusting his ruffled shirt collar and adjusting his neck. "She doesn't have an alpha huh?" Abigail asked judgmentally.

Kane knew that there was no controlling an alpha who sees another alpha assaulted their omega , and even on the arc if an alpha killed another alpha assaulting their omega they went free. With the clear show that they already considered themselves bonded whether or not they truly were Kane knew he couldn't charge Octavia with the murder anymore. "You are free to go Octavia. But stay the fuck away from the rest for the guard!" Kane warned before walking off to return to his other chancellor duties.

"Thank you Kane!" Abigail yelled thankful that he had gone easy on Octavia.

Neither Octavia not Clarke payed any mind to the other two's interaction. "You ok Clarke?" Octavia questioned still holding tight to her.

"As long as you are." Clarke replied squeezing her alpha.

"I am just worried for you. I killed the bastard who put you in here , so you will never have to worry about him again!" Octavia reassured.

"I love you O!" Clarke cried.

"I love you too." Octavia replied.

"You have to go to Polis don't you? Why are you still here?" Clarke questioned.

"Well Kane wouldn't have let me leave until a minute ago. But also you know I would leave my omega's side when I wasn't sure you were ok." Octavia reassured.

"You should go. Don't let my fuck up ruin your day." Clarke requested.

"Hell no , you didn't do anything wrong! That bastard assaulted you and he got what he deserved!" Octavia snapped. "And I am going to stay by my Omega's side until she can come back to our room and we can go back to cuddling together there." Octavia ordered not caring how presumptuous it was of her to suddenly declare that they were officially living together.

"No you won't. She needs to rest. Take you day off at Polis , I will keep an eye on her and you can have her back tonight." Abigail ordered looking over Clarke's charts.

"It's ok , you go and have your day in Polis." Clarke agreed.

"Clarke I want to stay by your side." Octavia protested.

"I mean It , she needs to rest and she won't get to do that if you are here! Having her alpha by her bed while she recovers will just stimulate her and keep her up. She has had a hard morning, let her rest." Abigail reasoned.

"Go , it's ok. My mom is right she is a doctor. But I do like the idea of that being our room " Clarke assured and smiled.

"ok , i give up. And yeah me too. I love you Clarke! Please feel better." Octavia forfeited.

"I love you too." Clarke reassured.

"Oh before I go her are your pencils and your sketch book!" Octavia's pulled them from her bag and placed them by the bed.

"Thank you Octavia." Clarke thanked with a kiss before Octavia's headed off.

Octavia rode off to meet Indra as quickly as possible, feeling guilty for not having any way to notify her that she would be late. Octavia made it to the camp In half the time that it normally takes. Octavia rushed into Indra's tent ignoring the guards that stood by its entrance. "Indra! I am so sorry I am late!" Octavia apologized kneeling down at Indra's feet.

"Octavia why are you covered in blood?" Indra questioned worried , completely forgetting that she had been irritated that her second was hours late.

"Trouble back at arcadia. A stray attempted to assault my omega." Octavia replied still with her head bowed to Indra.

"Dear Lord are you two ok?" Indra asked helping her second to her feet.

"He put Clarke in the infirmary but Abigail says Clarke will be ok enough to return to bed with me tonight. I killed him the second I found him on top of my omega." Octavia explained.

"You didn't have to come today, you could have stayed with Clarke today instead, I would have understood." Indra comforted her second who was clearly more than a little shaken up.

"Clarke and her mother insisted I go to Polls today because my being there would interfere with Clarke's recovery." Octavia explained clearly upset she couldn't be by her Omega's side .

"It will be ok girl. Your omega will be ok!" Indra comforted with a hug.

If it had been anyone else to call Octavia girl like that she probably would have attempted to take their head off , but she knew when her commander said it , it came from a place of caring and wanting to support her. "It's my fault!" Octavia cried into Indra's shoulder.

"How could it be your fault that Clarke got attacked?" Indra questioned worried about her clearly upset second.

"Clarke begged me to mark her , again and again. But I wouldn't do it, I didn't want to do anything permanent to her while she was in her heat?" Octavia confessed.

"You did just as you should! I would be disappointed if you did something permanent to an omega with a mind clouded by heat." Indra countered.

" But the alpha that assaulted her , I heard him mumbling that she had been lying when she said that she had an alpha because she didn't have any markings or a bond. He tried to rape her because I didn't give her what she wanted! It's my fault! If I had marked her she would not have been hurt!" Octavia reasoned.

"Oh Octavia. That isn't your fault that he was a monster." Indra comforted . Indra continued to attempt to soothe her second for a while before Octavia was able to calm down and they were able to move forward towards Polis. Once the two of them arrived at Polis Indra directed Octavia towards the goods vendors where Octavia quickly spotted an art vendor. Octavia had frequently snuck out of Archadia in order to assist Indra , Nyko , or other friends she had from Trikru with various tasks and they regularly compensated Octavia with grounder currency , also Indra has insured that once Lincoln died Octavia received all of his personal possessions which was mostly just things to remember him by , but it did also include a sizeable amount of Grounder currency also. Octavia was careful to grab all of the grounder currency she had saved up since she hit the ground and bring it with her to Polis in order to be able to purchase the best art supplies for Clarke. Once at the art stall Indra translated between the vendor and Octavia after Octavia found a couple of sketch books both large than the one Clarke already had and full of immaculate clean pages of white paper. Then Octavia purchased Clarke more pencils of of various sizes because she was unsure what Clarke needed , but if she got one of everything then her treasured omega would at least have something she could use. Octavia was pleasantly surprised at how far her savings stretched. She had already bought more than she thought she would be able to and she still had more that three quarters of her currency left. Octavia ended up buying most of what the art stall stocked and the vendor running the stall seemed ecstatic at all of Octavia's purchases. Octavia had gotten at least three more sketchbooks , multiple types of paints with brushes to match , a series of colored pencils , and a painters pallet. Octavia had purchased such a wide variety of things because she wasn't exactly sure what Clarke liked , but she knew that it was obvious that Clarke loved art from her sketchbook and Octavia figured that worst case scenario Clarke would have new type of art to try working with. Octavia was actually rather excited for getting to spoil her omega like this, especially after the horrendous incident this afternoon. Octavia asked the vendor how frequently he gets new items before she left . He explained that he got new things every couple months and that due to her large purchases that In the future she would have a sizeable discount. Octavia smiled happy at the idea of being able to continue to return here to find special things for her omega in the future especially because she still had about half of her savings left. Octavia had purchased so many things that Indra had to help her lug the goods back to their horses. "Jesus Octavia. I never realized you were so wealthy!" Indra teased.

"I want Clarke to have something nice to help distract her from what happened this morning. Also I just really want to get her every and treat her like the treasurer she is." Octavia blushed thinking of how hard she had fallen for the blonde beauty who had so spontaneously wandered into her bed days ago.

"I am glad you have found someone to replace the hole Lincoln left." Indra comforted, happy that the second she had grown to care deeply for was able to be truly happy again after so long simply being in pain.

"Thank you Indra." Octavia thanked hugging her commander appreciatively. The two then rode back to Arcadia where Octavia took almost an hour meticulously laying out each and every one of the presents she had gotten Clarke on the bed. Octavia wanted them to be perfectly arranged for Clarke. Once she was satisfied with how the arrangement looked Octavia headed off to the medical bay where Clarke was drawing in the last page of her sketch book. "Hey adorable!" Octavia teased as she hugged her omega. "How are you feeling? Ready to come home?" Octavia questioned.

"Yeah , my mom cleared me to head back whenever I wanted to about thirty minutes ago but I was a little absorbed in drawing haha." Clarke giggeled.

"Too adorable!" Octavia teased again.

"I love you babe." Clarke kissed folding her sketch book up and standing up to hug her alpha.

"Love you too!" Octavia smiled as she helped Clarke back to their room. Octavia opened the door for Clarke as they approached the room and she stared at Clarke's face dieing to see the look of excitement at the final step of courting.

Clarke was distracted staring at Octavia as she entered the room, but when she turned around and saw the overwhelming spread on the bed her jaw dropped and she immediately looked to Octavia in disbelief. "Octavia how the hell did you get all of this?" Clarke questioned amazed.

"Polis has some pretty nice vendors. I take it you like it ?" Octavia smiled smugly.

"I love it! Octavia! I've never had so many art supplies! We don't even have space for all of this!" Clarke replied still in awe.

"So , Clarke ?" Octavia began grabbing Clarke by her hips and pulling her in so that their hips were pressed up against each other. "Would you please accept my personal gift for the final step of courting?" Octavia asked holding the omega tight against her.

"Hmm let me think?" Clarke teased immediately earning a playful spank. "Of course Octavia, I love you!" Clarke answered kissing Octavia.

"Mhmm I'm glad. I love you too." Octavia replied into the kisses as she kicked the door closed and began exuding the sweet scent of love once more.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Octavia and kissed her deeper as she gave off the same scent that Octavia had just begun exuding. Clarke also pressed Octavia up against the door as she began grinding against the alpha and exploring the inside of her mouth with her tongue.

"Mhmm somebody is pretty frisky?" Octavia teased.

"What omega wouldn't be when they have such a strong omega so set on providing and protecting?" Clarke argued as she pressed her hips harder against Octavia. "Mhmm I want you so bad!" Clarke moaned into another kiss as she began to feel Octavia's member finally waking up after Nyko's crazy strong suppressants.

"I need to take more suppressants if we are going to stay in this room together!" Octavia mentioned trying to escape Clarke's kisses before she became just as horrible as the last alpha to be In the room with Clarke.

"Aww come on! You saved my life!" Clarke overstated. "You got more art supplies than I even know what to do with, and we already considered each other ours!" Clarke argued. "We have both openly shared this scent with each other!" Clarke amplified the scent of love she had been giving off causing Octavia to swoon into the omega , loving the subtly sweet scent. "I haven't shared that with anyone else!" Clarke continued. "I love you and I want to feel a the constant tether to you of a bond. I want to always feel you , no matter where you are!" Clarke pleaded still grinding wantonly against Octavia.

"Clarke I want that too! More than anything in the world I want that! I want to take care of you forever. But that starts with not taking advantage of you now." Octavia replied with a kiss. "I love you, and if you still want this the next time you are in heat I will gladly fuck your Goddamn brains out!" Octavia taunted knowing it would make Clarke's knees weak. Octavia was right and she smiled wickedly as she had to catch Clarke to save her from falling.

"Yes my alpha!" Clarke replied obediently, overtaken by the alphas words.

"Good girl, now how about you check out your new presents while I take my suppressants?" Octavia offered.

"ok. Thank you my alpha!" Clarke thanked before eagerly looking over all of the gifts.

Octavia could hear a series of adorable ohhs and ahhs as Clarke looked them over. Octavia couldn't help but smile to herself over how happy she had made her omega. Octavia quickly downed her suppressants and felt them kick in immediately as the strain In her pants slackened and she was able to breath a sigh of relief, no longer fighting herself to keep from pouncing on Clarke. Octavia quickly began to feel extremely lightheaded and feel the craving to hold on tight to her omega growing exponentially.

"Hey gorgeous!" Octavia wrapped her arms around the omega and began rubbing her face against Clarke's back affectionately. "I love you Soo much !" Octavia was clearly completely gone, but Clarke still adored the affection either way. "How are the presents?" Octavia asked still mindlessly rubbing her face against Clarke.

"Amazing! Thank you so much!" Clarke smiled picking all of it up and piling it up by the bed so that the two of them could lay down and cuddle. "Ready to cuddle babe?" Clarke asked pulling down the covers so that they could slip into the bed.

"Mhmm Totally!" Octavia agreed holding her tight.

They both slipped Into bed and Clark took two shots of her suppressants and cuddled up close to the alpha whose touch she suddenly couldn't get enough of. "I love you so much Octavia!" Clarke cooed as the two of them softly squeezed each other lovingly.

Octavia paused a moment to basketball in how perfect the moment was before replying "I love you too Clarke"

End of chapter 3

Author's note: how clear is it in this story that I totally see Indra as a mom for Octavia? Lol

wolfy's mauzy chapter 1 . May 18

that was amazing start looking forward to what comes next bloody brilliant thank you

From Jessica: Glad you liked it! Thank you so much for your comment , and I am sorry this chapter took forever lol

Adrimore chapter 1 . 2h ago

ok this is a really interesting and good story I like it so far

From Jessica: Im really glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter!


End file.
